Baloo
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: This story takes place right where Baloo's Great Disney Adventure left things off. Now this time be becomes a therapy animal with Mrs. Jumbo and it turns into a wonderful friendship.


Introduction:

To be honest ever since I got done with Baloo's Great Disney Adventure, I guess doing a story with him was kinda needed. Now just because I do on him doesn't mean I will work on other Disney characters. Also, I won't always do Baloo stories but rather something different once in a while. But for now, let's see how Baloo helps his patients confront their inner demons, conquer their fears, and discover who they really are.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

When we last saw Baloo, he Mickey, Goofy, and Donald help save the residents of DisneyTown and he was awarded the DisneyTown Medal Of Honor.

A few months later, Baloo is now looking for a job. At first, he thought about being a detective but then realized that maybe that's not for him.

Once he found out that a therapy animal job was available, he then said "Well then, I know what i'm doing tomorrow."

The next day, he got the application and then 2 days later, he got the job.

He knew this town meant so much to him because ever since he helped save the residents, he wanted to give back to them.

Believe it or not, DisneyTown doesn't have a therapy animal position open since Mrs. Jumbo has the job and it's because no one has applied for the job maybe it was because they didn't know how to be there for the ones who've suffered through trouble or trauma.

Some were considered for the job but none of them lived up to the expectations.

So with Baloo becoming the therapy animal and with Mrs. Jumbo, he knows he has to help them confront their inner demons, face their fears and show them why they matter to not just themselves but to others.

Chapter 2: The First Day At The Job

Once the first day on the job arrived, Baloo couldn't wait because he always wanted to give back to the commumity.

When Mrs. Jumbo arrived, Baloo just couldn't believe how huge she really was.

Sure she may be that huge, but she had a big heart and she was truly a role model the whole town looked towards to.

Once she saw Baloo, she said very kindly "Hello Baloo. So you want to be a therapy animal like me? Well judging by your resume, it appears that you have what it takes and honestly all I can say is, welcome aboard. In other words, welcome to the world of being a therapy animal."

When she was done, Baloo felt proud of himself because if Mowgli was here, he would've been so proud of him

He then gave her a bear hug and she embraced it.

It was clear that he was ready for the job.

Chapter 2: His First Patient

Once Baloo got used to his new job, he was to help T.J. Detweiler the former leader of the Recess gang.

When he arrived, he then said and in a polite way, "Hello there. So you must be T.J. Detweiler? Good because i've heard you're responsible for pranking your teachers. So tell me, what happened because I could've known that you and your friends are no more after what happened with the school. So what happened?"

Once he was done, T.J. then started by saying "Well yes i'm the one responsible for pranking my teachers and no I don't regret it.

Now the reason that as you mentioned that i'm the former leader of my gang. So you want to know what happened?

Well, it all began right before the school year was ending. Me and my friends were just hanging out as usual. When the bell rang, we headed for home.

Once that we away from the school, they stopped walking and I didn't know it at the time but apparently they were moving away.

It was truly the most terrible day of my life. I did see them one last time so we had a group hug because it was needed.

Once that was done, I waved them goodbye and that truly was the last time I would ever see them again."

When that done, Baloo then said "Wow kid, so that's what happened. Well, I was worried you and your friends would gst into a fight but the fact that they were moving away is truly the hardest thing everyone has to go through."

T.J. then said "Well thanks again Baloo for your patience. I well don't what will come next but someday I will find the old gang and reunite them back together."

Baloo then said very politely "My pleasure and don't worry kid, i'm sure you will see them again as long as you keep on searching for them."

He then gave Baloo a hug and as he waved goodbye at him, Baloo knew he has quite a mission to go on.

Chapter 3: His Next Patient

The next day, Mrs. Jumbo told Winnie The Pooh to go see Baloo because ever since T.J. Detweiler, she knew who to trust when it comes to helping someone open up about their problems.

Once Pooh arrived, Baloo then said "Hello there Pooh Bear. So Mrs. Jumbo sent you to me well you did the right thing to come to me because well let's face it, everyone has had trouble in their lives. So tell me what has happened to you recently?"

When he was done, Pooh then started by saying "Well when I was in the Hundred Acre Woods with Christopher Robin and Tigger, at first life was doing just fine.

But then one day, life as I knew it would never be the same.

It all began when Christopher Robin had to go to school. I just wished we could have fun forever but once school began, he wasn't able to visit me or the gang because he would be stuck with homework.

When he would talk about life in school, he would often struggle with it because it wasn't that easy for him since he had to deal with it.

Now I thought I would never see him again but one day he was very sad. I asked him why, he then told me that his mother just died in a car crash. When he was done saying that, he gave me a hug and I will never forget that hug.

Oh and if you were wondering about Christopher Robin, don't worry he's still here it's just he going through a lot and me and Tigger are comforting him."

Once he was done, Baloo the said in a polite way "Man, that really wasn't easy for him to go through a tragedy and I do appreciate that since you and Tigger are comforting him."

Pooh then said "Well I just wanted to say thank you and Mrs. Jumbo for helping us."

Baloo the said "Our pleasure because if you have to confess, just come to me. If you're going through a bad time or a tragedy, Mrs. Jumbo will always comfort you."

When he was done, Pooh gave him a hug and as he left, Baloo knew this job was for him because he could relate to his patients.

Chapter 4: What Happened Next

Ever since Baloo became a therpay animal, the whole town knew who to go to when they had their demons from the past or if they're going through a bad time in their lives.

He helped Peter Pan get his grove back, helped the princesses and princes discover that despite their differences, they still love each other, helped Mickey and the gang bond better, and even better the whole town finally knew that this was the perfect place to live in.

Ever since he arrived, Mrs. Jumbo knew she had to tell him what happened to his son long before he ever came to DisneyTown.

Chapter 5: Mrs. Jumbo Opens Up About Her Son

During their day off, they decided to spend the day together.

While they were under the shade of a tree, Mrs. Jumbo decided to tell Baloo what happened to her son.

She then started by saying "Baloo, I think it's time for you to know what happened to my son?"

Baloo was confused and then said "Wait a minute? Your son? I just can't believe it because I always saw you trying to hide the pain. When I saw you alone, I knew something was wrong. So yes tell me about the incident."

Mrs. Jumbo then said "Well, it all began when my son Dumbo arrived. I knew it would be my responsibility to make sure he grows up safe and sound.

At first, everything was going just fine and he would become a national sensation. But despite the fame, we bonded so much that he refused to leave my side.

He was such an angel because I always wanted a baby to take care of so he was the one that i've been praying for.

But sadly not everything lasts forever and for my son, and unfortunately I would never see him again.

It all began when during a show, my son was to fly all around the crowd. Now at first, I hoped everything would go as planned.

But once he was flying, he lost his breath and he fell to the ground landing on his skull.

The whole crowd went silent and once they carried my son to the doctor, I followed them to make sure he was going to make it.

When I was next to him, I saw what had happened to him. His poor skull was shattered. I knew this would be the last time that I would see him again so I told him that I was always has and always will be very proud of him.

He died the next morning and when it was announced, the whole world was in tears because he was too young to be taken this early.

When the funeral came, a lot of people came to say goodbye to my son because they actually cared about him."

Baloo then said "Wow. I just can't believe that you were hiding this from me. Now I know you wanted to tell me earlier but it's okay that you told me this because i'm sure your son would've been a proud grown up if he was here right now."

Mrs. Jumbo then said "Well thanks again for understanding my story because you really are a very special friend to me."

Baloo then said "My pleasure as always to be here for you."

They then enjoyed the rest of the day with peace and quiet.

Epilogue

One day, DisneyTown decided that they were okay without therpay so they closed the doors to the therpay place.

As for Mrs. Jumbo amd Baloo, well they're still good friends and they always have time for one another.

Mrs. Jumbo would later on become a great part of the town.

As for Baloo, well he decided to become a detective and he would be solving mysteries.

So it goes to show that if you believe in miracles, good things will happen to you.


End file.
